Josh Geary (creator)
This article is about the creator. For the character, see Josh Geary (character). 280px |Caption = YouTube avatar |Status = Inactive |Characters = 85 (including 56 edits) |Stages = 42 (including 5 edits) |Website = Josh And Joey's MUGEN Site Alt |WikiaAccount = JoshGearyAndJoeySlikk}} Josh Geary (also known as JGearyAndJSlikk3 and M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell) is a M.U.G.E.N creator whose creations have been negatively received by the M.U.G.E.N community due to their general lack of quality. Josh Geary's reputation as a M.U.G.E.N creator has been panned by many other MUGENites because he liked making other user's original characters for M.U.G.E.N even when the creator of the original character told him not to do so, notably Ironcommando and his A-Bomb MK2 which he turned into the Josh Bomb. He was also known to act immature; when presented with feedback, he would often give excuses for the lack of quality in his characters. His creations (as well as himself) are often referred to as "cereal boxes" due to the general design and appearance of his characters resembling cereal boxes, as he used the square and circle tool for drawing in MS Paint. A major flaw in his creations is that most of them contain coding taken from various other characters that he did not create, usually including something from a edit of Ronald McDonald. Creations 'Characters' *Josh Geary *Josh Geary (Remake) *South Park Caillou *South Park Caillou V2 *Evil Warioman's Elmo *Levi Wells Punch Bag *Ninjaboy1able The Gay Idiot *Punchbag Template *Yellow Stickman *Yellow Man *Andre Riddick *JewySuck2013 *Kyōko Kirisaki *Norman *Free Offers *Fat Albert's Head *Fat Albert's Head Akasan-Type *Carlos The Stickman *The deviantArt Staff *Sadist *Blue Screen Of Death *Cereal Box Punchbag *Teh Door *The Chosen One *Josh Bomb MK-2 *Omega Tiger Woods Akasan-Type *Josh Bomb *An Ordinary Headstone *Ms. Segal 'Stages' *Josh Geary's House *Sakura's Stage *Infinite Earth *Amusementive Crime Park 2 *Stage Template *Digital Ignition *Windows XP *Teh Hyper Background Battleground *Road Stage *Teh Hyper Background Battleground 2 *City Stage *Red Haze *Gold Gradient Training Room *Ready To Fight Sky *Cloudy Grassland *Sunset Bliss *I'm Blue Stage *Josh's YouTube Channel *M.U.G.E.N. Tile Stage *Alpha X-MUGEN Tile Stage *Follow That Dinosaur Stage *Frozen Mist *Three Tree *Infinite Earth (SFEX2) *Flash Train *Cycloid's Stage *Mugen Match 2 Sky *Battle On A Van Stage *Battle On A Bus Stage *Aurora Space Stage *Killer Donald's Stage *Phantom Killer's Stage *Dojo *Aurum Space Stage *A Dark Empty Room *Sadist ZERO Easy's Stage *Peg + Cat Tree *How to Save a Life 'Misc.' *Josh Geary Ultimate M.U.G.E.N. 2013 1.0 Edition 'Edits' 'Characters' *Symbiote Gumball *Eric Cartman *Super Hyper Ultra Mega Awesome WTF Barney *Symbiote Barney V2 *Microsoft Sam *Savage Hulk *Symbiote Kung Fu Man *Symbiote Anais *Demon Savage Hulk *Killer Zim *Killer Kung Fu Man *Killer Idiot Stick *Custom Cheap Donald *God Idiot Stick *Idiot Stick Type-CHEAP *Symbiote Idiot Stick *Bartman Type-CHEAP *Stupid Kung Fu Man *Weak Kung Fu Man *Daniel Type-CHEAP *Weak Old Daniel *Yellow Elmo *SHUMAWTF Barney Type-CHEAP *Evil Killer Idiot Stick *Killer Sonic.exe *Custom Cheap Colonel *Idiot Stick Army *Caillou Army *Idiot Stick Clones *CVS Daniel Clones *Daniel Clones 2nd *NEO-Dark Light Donald/NEO-Dark Light Ronald *NEO-Dark Light Donald-R/NEO-Dark Light Ronald-R *Violence Donald *Cheap Colonel Template *Cheap Donald Template *Colonel Sanders Clones *Donald McDonald Clones *Giant Savage Hulk *Giant Demon Savage Hulk *TheNoahGuy1 *Tofu Donald JGeary *Blue Blood Colonel *Dark Colonel-R *Demon Savage Hulk 2nd *Hakaishin Donald *Imari-K *Killer Clown-R *Multi Donald Type-Sadist *Magnolia-R *Nemesis Donald-R *Revenge Colonel *Violence Donald Slaughter *Donald With Donald *Yukari Tanizaki *Absolute One Way Street Donald *Eva Unit-01 'Stages' *Training Room 720 Yellow *Training Room 720 Red *Training Room 720 Green *Blue Scarlet Moon *Hall (Night Version) 'Misc.' *M.U.G.E.N. Default Motif Yellow Edition External links *YouTube channel *DeviantArt account *Vimeo account *Zippcast account Category:Creators Category:Retired Creators Category:Hosters Category:YouTubers Category:DeviantArt Users